Kaiju Wars Episode 2: Of Men and Monsters
by Zillah 91
Summary: Sequel to Origin of a Species Miki adjusts to her psychic link with Godzilla, but when a new creature appears and the JSDF goes into action, Miki finds herself at the mercy of a very different threat... COMPLETE
1. The Sighting

Here's the sequel to "Origin of a Species" for your consideration. I don't really think I could have put this in the same story, even though it more or less carries straight on, and you'll see why.

If anyone can guess which Kaiju Godzilla will fight here (gojiramathew knows, but if he tells anyone I will burn him) they'll get a mention in the story. How? You'll see.

OK, just a quick recap for the hell of it. PREVIOUSLY IN "GODZILLA: KAIJU WARS": After a mutated egg was recovered and brought to Tokyo, the saurian creature within developed a familial bond and a telepathic link with young psychic Miki Saegusa. As the creature rapidly grew, it became the target of a failed capture attempt by a secret organisation, the United Nations Xenomorph Countermeasures Centre. However, Godzilla escaped and, now fully grown, confronted the Japanese Armed Forces until Miki convinced him to return to the water.

And now, Kaiju Wars Episode 2: Of Men and Monsters. Please enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

THE SIGHTING

The F-22 arced through the air, cutting a clear path through the clear white clouds. It completed its turn through the air, shooting high above the clear, rolling blue waves.

"Control, this is Bravo-1," The pilot reported, "Patrol complete, beginning approach."

"Roger that, Bravo-1," The control tower replied, "You are cleared to approach… hold on… Bravo-1, we have an Unidentified Object on your 7:00. Can you confirm?"

The pilot looked down, checking the approaching blip on the radar.

"Confirmed, control, target approaching…"

A dark shape approached under the water, a bulge forming in the waves and growing ever larger before the pilot's disbelieving eyes.

"Oh my…" The pilot gasped, "Control, we have a… well, a… I don't know what the hell this is!"

In showers of white foam, rows of dirty-yellow spikes broke the surface of the mass of water, sinking down once more as the vague shape of a thick, muscular tail followed.

As swiftly as it had appeared, the shape was gone, the dark mass moving back beneath the waves.

"Bravo-1," The control tower repeated, "Can you identify the target?"

"…No," The pilot replied, "No way in hell can I!"

Beneath the waves, the shape turned with a cumbersome uncertainty, back towards the island…

* * *


	2. First Day on the Job

And now to begin the second part in earnest. Congratulations to **GodzillaGuy** for guessing the monster. Enjoy the chapter!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

FIRST DAY ON THE JOB

The chopper descended onto the landing pad near the JSDF base, the rotor blades whirring to a halt as the door on its slide slid open.

Colonel Douglas Gordon stepped out of the craft, walking punctually across the landing pad as Osaki stepped forward to greet him.

"Colonel," Osaki greeted his old colleague, "What brings you back to this neck of the woods so soon?"

"Osaki," Gordon began, "I am currently experiencing a powerful urge to tie young Ms. Saegusa to an anchor and go fishing."

"You found Godzilla," Osaki deduced.

"Less than a mile from Odo Island," Gordon replied, "The thing was spitting distance from a JSDF airbase."

"Shit," Osaki cringed, "So let me guess…"

"The last two attempts to capture him have been complete failures," Gordon confirmed, "That means we have only one option…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't!" Miki insisted.

"I don't want to, kid," Gordon reassured her as they stood in Osaki's office, "But this isn't my call. This is strike three. He's next to a vital defensive position, and we can't let that slide."

"Can't you just call him off again, kid?" Kazama asked, "Y'know, like the other day?"

"If I'm near him, I could be able to," Miki answered.

"It's not that simple," Gordon answered, "I've been ordered to assign the JSDF personnel with the most experience on the matter."

"That's us," Takuya realised, "Oh goodie."

"So what's the problem?" Miki asked.

"Like I said," Gordon answered, "JSDF personnel. And that's not you until you turn 18."

"What?" Osaki insisted, "Colonel, Miki is quite probably the only person who has the faintest idea what we're up against here."

"The higher-ups are keeping this area under airtight regulation after that last fiasco," Gordon explained, "One breach of protocol and they'll discharge anyone and everyone involved." He turned to Miki, "Believe me, if there was any way I could get you on that Island without landing us all in the crap house, I would. But the situation's been made clear: 18 and over."

"No way," Miyuki interrupted, "There has to be _something_ you can do."

"I tried," Gordon answered, "I'm telling you, I tried until I was blue in the face."

"Come on," Kazama insisted, "Miki's the Godzilla guy… er, girl."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," Gordon said defensively, "I might be able to make this a capture operation, _if_ we can come up with some way of containing him, but that's all I can do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Careful," Takuya advised as Miki placed her hands on the side of her head, "You nearly blacked out last time you tried this."

"If I can get him to move away from the island," Miki explained, "We won't even need anything like this. So let me try, OK?"

She closed her eyes, focusing on that still unfamiliar place, that link between her mind that that of Godzilla. The emotions flowing from it were so much more primal now, so strong and fierce; he wasn't a child anymore.

She allowed herself to relax, her breaths becoming slow and even as she felt the familiar, warm presence.

Suddenly, though, something was different. Like a whole different presence, something more fierce. More alien.

This sensation was painful; the unfamiliar emotions, all pure instinct with none of the affection and familiarity from before.

With a sudden gasp, she was back in the room, the sudden pain replaced by strange cold and numbness.

"What happened?" Osaki asked.

"I'm not sure," Miki answered, "I never felt something like that. It…" She took a deep breath, turning to the Colonel, "…I don't think it's him."

"You're sure?" Gordon asked.

"I can't be certain," Miki admitted, "But I think so."

Gordon leaned against the wall, mulling things over in his head.

"So what's the plan, GI Joe?" Kazama asked.

"Never call me that again," Gordon instructed. "In any case, there's _something_ big around that Island, and you've still been assigned to sort the situation out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about this, kid," Kazama said honestly as the team boarded the small boat in the dock… while suitably large to accommodate the five of them, it was still small compared to the others that occupied the dock.

"We'll do everything we can to try and get him away from the base without harming him," Miyuki reassured her. "Sorry about this, kid."

"Yeah, I know," Miki answered distantly, "Just…"

"We'd all rather have you here," Miyuki said genuinely, "Even if it's just because you're probably the only one who can call Godzilla off if he turns up."

"Well be careful," Miki replied, "(Including you, Kazama) Good luck."

The boat turned away, moving away from the concrete pier and out through the dock.

As the vessel turned away, however, a pair of long-distance binoculars observed the departure.

A black-clad figure pocketed the binoculars and spoke into a small communicator.

"Events proceeding as expected," he reported, "The Bird has flown the coop."

"Proceed," The voice on the other end of the line instructed.

* * *


	3. First Encounter

Third chapter, then, and the introduction of our second beastie. Thanks for the reviews so far, and please keep 'em coming! Another reference to the other person who guessed the monster, guessing lines are now closed.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

FIRST ENCOUNTER

"There it is," Osaki announced from the edge of the ship, as the small island, with the cold metal colours of the air base standing out just past the shore like a jagged scar.

"Nice place," Miyuki admitted, "Besides the base, at least. They really use it as a nuclear waste dump?"

"Back in the '50s, yeah," Osaki answered, "Then the idiots wised up and decided to stick an airbase here."

"So maybe that's why the Godzilla's skulking around here," Kazama pointed out, "Y'know, since he came from a nuke going south."

"Well if Miki was right, this isn't him," Osaki reminded him.

"Maybe another one?" Miyuki suggested.

"Or something different," Osaki suggested. He looked at Kazama, noting the pad of paper held in his hand. "What's with the pad?" He asked as Kazama made a few more scritches with his pencil.

"Got bored," Kazama admitted, turning the pad round to reveal a sketch of a robotic spider. "I call it the Spidey 3000. Y'know, since there's a genuine monster meandering around the ocean."

"Are you remotely able to focus?" Takuya asked derisively, "Even for five minutes?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a thin wall of trees stood between the base and the rocky shore of Odo Island, a few aircraft circling in the air to descend toward the runways.

"We've got all the firepower on this base at our disposal," Gordon explained, "So what's the plan?"

"Tranquilisers," Osaki explained, "Pack them into the missiles just like the UNXCC did. All we need is a way to draw him out."

"And I think I know how to do that," Takuya spoke up, opening a laptop and striking a few keys, before a very familiar, rumbling roar sounded from its speakers.

"This is how we'll bring him here," Takuya explained, "It was recorded when he was in captivity. If we broadcast this sound, then presuming Godzilla's in range, it should bring him here."

"Then get broadcasting," Gordon ordered, "Whether this thing's Godzilla or not, I want it tagged and bagged by day's end."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lines of buoys, all outfitted with speakers, stretched out from the island in all directions, bobbing in the waves as Takuya, Kazama, Miyuki, Osaki and Colonel Gordon watched from the base's control tower.

"The missiles are ready, boss," Kazama reported.

"What's the coverage area of the explosions?" Osaki asked as he watched the buoys with concern.

"Pretty small," Miyuki answered him, "It'll have to be, otherwise the concentration of tranquiliser won't be high enough."

With a nod from Osaki, Takuya pressed the final key. The massive, deafening roar, amplified to an even higher level than its normal earth-shaking volume, boomed out from a thousand places at once. A wave of birds flew up from the jungle treetops as the noise continued, finally quietening and ceasing.

A few tense moments ticked by…

"Nothing approaching on radar," A technician reported, "Wait a… Colonel, we've got something!"

"Where?" Osaki asked urgently.

"From…" The technician's eyes widened, "It's heading here… from the middle of the island!"

"It was already on the island?" Miyuki asked, dumbfounded, "No way. Someone would have spotted something if Godzilla just waltzed on here."

"Uh… Miyuki," Kazama spoke up, "I don't think it's him."

"Then what is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Well…" Takuya began, "I think it's some other big monster thing that walks on four legs and has lots and lots of spikes." He gestured to a nearby spot in the jungle, where a massive something was pushing the trees inside, with nothing visible but a brown shell and rows of yellowish spikes.

"The kid was right," Gordon realised, "So what the hell is that thing?"

The last of the trees before the base were pushed aside, with the enormous shape finally emerging into the bright sunlight.

It stood on four muscular legs, and its thick, robust body was a dull, earthy grey in colour. Its back and much of its sides were covered by a light-brown shell, which, upon a moment's observation, Miyuki realised to actually be dozens of bony plates, on each of which was a sharp yellow spike. Its head, with a short snout and a bony beak-like mouth, like that of an Ankylosaurus or Triceratops, was tipped with a short horn of the same colour as the spikes, and the head was framed by a circular "shield" of spikes. A thick, muscular tail was held out behind it, ending in a massive club covered in masses of spikes. It was distinctly shorter than Godzilla, about 120 feet at the shoulder, and 220 feet from snout to tail club.

It looked around, parting its jaws to give a moaning, reverberating roar and swipe at the ground before it with its front paw, sniffing at the air and narrowing its eyes at the intruders in its territory.

"Jesus," Gordon whispered, "Where the hell did that thing come from?"

"We'll let you know when we work it out," Miyuki answered, "You think the tranquilisers will work?"

"Only one way to find out," Gordon replied, before pressing a button and speaking into the microphone, "Bravo Squad, open fire!"

Four F-22s arc over through the air, the new monster turning its head up to regard them as they closed in with a practiced formation.

A single missile shot from each craft, the backs flaring to life as they shot downwards. The creature pulled its head back, hunching down and allowing the missiles to strike against its shell, exploding into clouds of gas that quickly began to spread out. The creature simply stepped forward, shook its head, and looked up with a low growl.

Suddenly, a cluster of spikes launched forward from the front of the shell, shooting up through the air with incredible speed. No sooner had they been fired, then a new set sprouted up to replace them, firing just as quickly.

Like automated gunfire, the spikes shot clean through the wing of the nearest F-22. The craft veered off, arcing through the air to collide with the wing of another craft. Both spiralled out of control, the pilots shooting out of the cockpits with expanding parachutes as the crafts plummeted to the ground. Those spikes that missed shot into warehouses and hangars, cutting through steel and mortar with ease.

"What was that?" Gordon shouted.

"It must be able to regenerate its spikes instantaneously," Miyuki surmised. "It shoots them out like a machine gun."

"Badass," Kazama gazed at the ensuing battle. "What? It is."

As the third F-22 swooped round behind it, the monster's clubbed tail whipped sideways, smashing clean through the aircraft, the pilot slamming the eject button as the plane was dashed to pieces on the spikes and bone.

The final craft shot up in front of it, veering around for another pass. As soon as its missile launched, another burst of spikes shot forward. Relying on years of training and experience, the pilot pulled the craft up as a spike cut clean through the bottom of the F-22, sending it veering out of control into the trees.

The creature gave a satisfied rumble, turning round and moving away from the damaged base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base, North of Tokyo

The three figures stood silently on the small hill, concealed by trees and bushes.

"The base's resources have been moved to deal with the situation on Odo Island," One of them reported, "It's doubtful whether we'll get a better opportunity. This…" He held out a small photo, handing it to the other two.

The picture showed a 15-year-old girl with long, black hair and dark brown eyes. The same girl who happened to be linked to Godzilla: Miki Saegusa.

"…Is our target."

* * *

Yes, that was Anguirus kicking the Air Force's tail there. I had the idea to give him a spike-shooting ability years ago; a sonic roar just doesn't seem to fit, and the rolling-into-a-ball thing just seems goofy in my opinion. The design is inspired by the GFW design and GodzillaSamurai's awesome Godzilla Neo redesigns. Anyway, no that's not the UNXCC planning to do bad things, and if there's anything about the Military idea of leaving Miki behind that doesn't make sense, I can promise you that it will be explained later.

Anyway, I love doing Kaiju Vs Military scenes, and this is, I think, the first time I've included Anguirus. He's here both because he was the movie Godzilla's first opponent, and because he's one of my favourite Kaiju. So how did I do with him? Personally, I'm a lot more satisfied with this chapter than the last one.

All Reviews Welcome.


	4. Collision Course

And Chapter 4. Hey, not only did I finish the rewrite, but this time I'm getting a significant distance into the sequel! Sweet!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

COLLISION COURSE

The afternoon dragged on lazily, as Miki lay idly at the top of her bed, the video game controller long-since forgotten as she sat with her eyes shut, drifting away into thought.

Whatever she tried to do to distract herself, it didn't work; the others were still off on some island somewhere, and for all she knew, Godzilla could by trying to incinerate them at that moment.

She couldn't just sit and do nothing anymore, she decided. So, with no other option, she tried again.

She was almost getting used to it, by now, allowing her mind to slip into the link, submerging herself in instincts and emotions that weren't hers.

Then, there was suddenly a sound, a sound that she knew, and a feeling of familiarity. No sooner did Godzilla hear the sound than he noticed the scent; an unknown, alien scent.

Enemy in territory. Must protect. Must fight.

She wasn't hearing words, but somehow her own mind was forming them from the raw emotion in Godzilla's mind. The will of the creature was unlike anything she'd seen; it was pure and simple, not restrained or hampered by niceties or morality. Just simply instinct; cause and effect.

There was that sudden, splitting pain in the back of her head, and Miki's eyes snapped open to take in the real world again, and all she could do was ask herself what had just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three figures moved toward the base with expert precision. The leader reached into a pocket of his black bodysuit and hurled the grenade forward. It exploded the minute it touched the ground between the two guards, a cloud of blue-white gas pouring out. By the time it cleared, there was a dull 'thud', and the guards lay unmoving on the ground, breathing slowly and steadily.

"We were right," He nodded quietly, "Security's been left minimal. Move in."

As they moved into the base, however, neither of the three noticed the slender figure watching from their own previous position; by the looks of her, a woman, with an attractive figure, clad in a similar black suit and observing the entire scene with cold, calculating eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo Island

"What," Colonel Gordon demanded, "Was that thing?"

"Obviously, that's what the pilots spotted," Miyuki answered, "We've got another mutant on our hands."

"So where'd this one come from?" Kazama asked.

"The island was used as a nuclear waste dump in the 1950s," Takuya answered. "By the look of it, this thing's reptilian, possibly an ankylosaur…"

"It's a dinosaur?"

"Or something like that. It's quite clearly been mutated, though. It's possibly that it's been dormant around here for years."

"Which would mean," Osaki surmised, "That when it attacked the base, it was just defending its territory."

"Well the tranquiliser missiles didn't even make it yawn," Kazama pointed out, "So what do we do about it?"

"Tough call," Osaki admitted, "Options?"

"Sir," A technician turned around to address the Colonel, "We have an unidentified object approaching from the West-southwest. Speed…" He checked again, "40 knots."

On the radar, a massive blip was moving steadily across the screen to approach the island.

"270 feet in length," The technician reported, "My God…"

"I think the big guy might have heard us after all," Kazama stated, just a hint of apprehension in his voice. "So… anyone else think we should've brought Miki along?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Apache choppers, accompanied by a fully-armed Harrier jet, moved steadily over the base, the choppers waiting in position as the Harrier circled around the beachhead.

The dark shape under the water grew closer, the surface bulging as something massive skimmed the surface, rapidly approaching the island.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Osaki asked, "Even if we're using the tranquilisers, up until now the only effect that direct attacks have had on Godzilla has been provoking him."

"It's either that, or we have to deal with two of these things at once," Gordon answered, "We deal with Godzilla first, then we sort out the new thing."

"Anguirus," Kazama spoke up.

"What?"

"Well Miki got to name the last one."

"_What_?"

"We've gotta call it something," Kazama shrugged.

"OK," Gordon sighed, "Then we deal with _Anguirus_."

The bulge of water broke apart as the massive reptilian head surfaced atop an elongated neck, powerful shoulders above a muscular chest and a lean, fighting-fit form, well-developed arms and legs, jagged spinal plates and a long, powerful tail, all covered in charcoal grey skin like a living mountain of scales and spines.

As soon as Godzilla was out of the water, the first thing he spied was the choppers. And past experience had taught him that these little things tended to come with bright lights and attacks. So, rearing up to his full height, Godzilla gave a bellowing roar of challenge.

"Well," Miyuki offered, "At least he's stopped growing."

The Harrier swooped over Godzilla's head, a pair of missiles detaching from its wings to shoot into the back of his head. Snapping furiously after the tiny craft, Godzilla hunched down, his spinal plates flashing before a wave of blue fire shot from his mouth. The Harrier swerved to the right as the sheer force of the fiery blast sent it veering out of control, crashing down and skidding along the runway.

Two missiles shot from each of the choppers, bursting into clouds of gas on the sides of Godzilla's face. Snarling angrily, Godzilla lashed out with one clawed hand, swatting one of the machines away like the bothersome insect it was. He finally turned as the other choppers swept away, lashing out and biting into it just as the pilot slammed the eject button.

Rearing up, Godzilla unleashed a victorious roar, shaking the air around him as he bellowed his might and fury to the world.

Then, he stopped, sniffing at the air. There was the scent again, the scent of a new creature in his territory.

Immediately, he started forward, thundering clean over the runway in a few steps, leaving simply massive, three-toed, bus-sized footprints in the solid concrete as the trees parted before him.

"He's going after that. Agilas or whatever," Takuya realised immediately.

"It must be a territorial thing," Osaki deduced. "Any ideas, people?"

"Just one," Gordon spoke up, "Let 'em fight. Chances are one of them will be killed, and the other ought to be wounded, which should make it easier to capture."

"So the two giant mutant dinosaur monsters are gonna fight," Kazama surmised, "Man, Jurassic Park _wishes_ it could be this cool!"

* * *

Did you know: A Harrier jet can only hover for about 30 seconds before exploding. Pure fact.

Anyway, there's the belated arrival of Godzilla into this story, and I was again going for a more animalistic feel, similar to in the fight. Feel free to guess who the bad guys are and who's spying on _them_, though it's not the UNXCC.

Next Chapter: Exactly what you're all here to see… giant monsters beating the crud out of each other! All reviews welcome.


	5. Brawl

I know I'm probably updating these too fast, but I really couldn't wait to get this bit done, and trust me, there's still plenty to come. So, enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BRAWL

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky over Odo Island, a few flocks of birds descending into the trees. Evening had not yet arrived, and the bright blue of the sky was only just beginning to darken. A hushed silence seemed to have fallen over the landscape, broken only by the steady whirring of the chopper's rotary blades.

Suddenly, the birds rose fearfully into the air, the jungle's trees rustling on either side as the two massive shapes made their way toward the clearing. On one side was the island's mountain, which from a distance looked more like a huge bulge in the middle of the island. On two others were rows of dense jungle, and on the last side was the chasm that cut a deep gorge from the mountain to the other side of the island.

Godzilla was the first to break through the foliage, sniffing at the air, his muscles tense, his tail straight behind him, his head turning once to each side before he focused his attention solely on the movement in the trees in front of him.

The trees parted as Anguirus entered the clearing. Immediately upon seeing Godzilla, the spiked creature gave a low growl, pawing at the ground in front of it. The fact that Godzilla was half-again as tall as him didn't even factor into the quadruped's mind. As each of them saw it, their territory had been invaded. With the same instincts driving each creature, this confrontation would be decided purely by the raw power of the combatants.

The helicopter circled above them, unnoticed by either creature.

"Incredible," Miyuki breathed, "It's easy to forget it, looking at them, but… the way they act and move, they're… just animals."

Godzilla gave a thunderous roar, his sign of challenge to what he saw as an intruder. The message behind it was a simple one: Leave now, or be destroyed.

Anguirus did not heed the warning.

Instead, he charged forward, like an angry rhinoceros, with an accompanying, echoing roar. Rather than leap to the side, Godzilla met the charge with one of his own, both beasts thundering forward. As it happened, Godzilla was that bit faster, and the two collided nearer Anguirus' side of the clearing, each digging their heels into the ground and pushing against each other, struggling for leverage. As Anguirus attempted to force his way under Godzilla in order to hurl him away, Godzilla simply pushed Anguirus upwards and backwards.

Anguirus finally jerked his head up, clamping his powerful jaws down onto Godzilla's upper arm. Godzilla gave an angry snarl as the strong beak and the surprisingly sharp teeth inside dug into his skin, swinging himself round and successfully shaking Anguirus off. Off-balance, Anguirus staggered to the side and swayed uncertainly.

Pressing his advantage, Godzilla charged forwards, slamming headfirst into Anguirus' side, his head low enough so that it struck only at the very bottom of the side of Anguirus' shell, and the spikes covering the top of Godzilla's head were sharp enough to withstand the few spikes that connected. Anguirus was shoved back several yards, his feet digging shallow trenches in the ground as he finally stopped himself, his weighty bulk and surprisingly strength serving sufficiently to hold himself in place. Shifting his weight downwards on one side so that his shell was almost touching the ground, Anguirus had himself in position to strike. A burst of spikes shot from the edge of the shell, stabbing into Godzilla's chest. With a painful hiss, Godzilla rose up, swiping the spikes from his chest in one brief movement. Taking his chance, Anguirus charged forward, striking Godzilla in the stomach and knocking him back. Surprised by the sudden attack, Godzilla fell backwards, hitting the ground with a deafening 'crash'. Already, the minor wounds on his chest had vanished.

"Look at that," Takuya gasped, "He's healed those injuries already."

Godzilla pushed himself back up immediately, turning to face Anguirus again. It didn't matter to him that this enemy was a strong one, or that it clearly possessed such spirit. All that mattered to him was that he was presented with a problem, and in his mind, there was one way to solve a problem, and one way only: Hit it until it goes down and doesn't get up again. And so, as he rose to his feet, he gave an angry, thunderous roar.

"Yeah, and I think spikey's in for it now," Kazama pointed out the obvious. "So, uh… can we place bets? 'Cause mine's on Mr. G."

Anguirus hunched his head down, another shot of spikes shooting from his carapace, blasting into Godzilla's upper torso, shoulders and neck as the giant lizard hissed in pain. As soon as one wave fired, another grew and took its place, and so on, forming a never-ending hail of razor-sharp bullets.

Finally, Godzilla's spinal plates flashed bright blue, his eye glowing briefly before the blue fire erupted from his jaws, blasting down onto Anguirus' shell. The burning mass of blue flame spread all over the shell as Godzilla unleashed his most potent weapon, but under its protective shield, Anguirus simply gave an angry growl.

Taking a lunge forward despite the force of the attack, Anguirus then shifted his weight back, allowing the force of the blast to push him back in a circle. As he went, he whipped his clubbed tail up into the air, slamming it into the side of Godzilla's face. The stream of fire stopped as Godzilla staggered sideways, his head ringing from the force of the blow. A strike from that tail would have shattered virtually any building; but, incredibly, the side of Godzilla's head was intact.

"Man, these things can take some punishment," Kazama stated.

"For once, you're right," Takuya agreed.

"So," Osaki mused, "The question becomes: How much _can_ they take?"

Anguirus lunged up in another charge, but this time, Godzilla was ready. Clearly, Anguirus expected him to have still been reeling from the strike. Instead, Godzilla swiped a clawed hand, cutting into the side of Anguirus' face and knocking him sideways. As Anguirus fell on all fours by his side, Godzilla followed through by swinging round, his tail smacking into Anguirus' face and knocking the quadruped monster on his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base North of Tokyo, Japan

One of the black-garbed agents checked down on the portable transmitter, fitted with a screen, that he had just removed from its pocket as, with a dull thud, he heard another group of guards hit the ground. Hardly surprising; they were trained well enough to infiltrate a facility with twice as much security as this.

On the screen, though no sound was received, another stream of fire erupted from Godzilla's jaws, colliding with Anguirus' shell at point-blank range. Struggling to stay on its feet, Anguirus still leapt up, biting into Godzilla's shoulder.

"Now's our best chance," He confirmed to the other two, "They'll be at their most distracted, and it's doubtful we'll get another chance like this. By the way, Number 8, nice job with the jammer."

"Don't worry about it," One of his comrades answered, "Like I said: Total loop on the security cameras. They're as good as blind."

On the small screen, Godzilla shifted his weight round, throwing Anguirus away and freeing his shoulder, each of them utterly absorbed in the battle.

The other two figures nodded silently.

"Time to get what we came for."

* * *

I just realised, in all my rewrites, this is the first time I've gotten round to an actual monster fight. So how was it so far? We'll see the conclusion to this smack down, and our unidentified friends' sinister plot™ next chapter. I know it was a little on the short side, but I've got something in mind for the end of the fight, and it needs to happen in the next chapter. You'll see.

All reviews welcome!


	6. Abduction

And now, at last, we'll find out what our unpleasant friends have in store… plus, the conclusion to the monster slugfest. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ABDUCTION

Evening was descending over Tokyo, and, to the North, the JSDF Base was unnaturally quiet.

Miki paid no heed to the odd silence as she sat with her eyes closed, focused on this new sensation at the other end of the link.

It was all sheer instinct, driving pure rage, a desire to fight like she'd never felt before. Despite the sheer savagery of Godzilla's mind, part of her was relieved that it wasn't the others he was fighting, but something new entirely. She couldn't help but be worried whenever the other creature landed a blow, or feel a strange rush of exhilaration as Godzilla hurled his smaller opponent away.

Every so often, she had to slip back into the corporeal world, back into the room, lest the primal, basic fury overcome her. From a distance, it was somehow exciting, seeing the two behemoths locked in conflict, almost too big to be real.

Suddenly, the door into her quarters swung open sharply. Miki looked up as the black-garbed figure levelled the gun, took aim and, without flinching, pulled the trigger.

At the same time, Miki, her mind only just slipping out of the link, with rational thought not yet fully returned, acted on pure instinct, and, as the tranquiliser dart shot wildly into the ceiling, a wave of telekinetic force knocked the figure back into the far wall with a dull 'thud' before he slumped to the floor.

Miki stepped forward slowly, presuming for a second that her retaliation had knocked her attacker out cold.

Then, she sensed the presence of the other two, two minds, both centred on the same goal. The same target.

Her.

Miki pushed herself back as the other two figures swung around the doorway, catching the nearest one's fist and swinging him in a well-practiced move. Hardly surprising, considering the amount of hand-to-hand combat training that Osaki and Kazama had between them. Needless to say, they'd taught her a few moves.

But the cold, calculating analysis in both minds, the single-minded determination, told Miki that these were highly trained professionals. The kind of people who do their job, no matter _what_ gets in their way.

Through a bolt of fear, Miki knew that she was in very, _very_ deep trouble.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo Island

Godzilla leapt to the side, dodging another charge from Anguirus. As the quadruped monster turned, the clubbed tail swung up toward Godzilla's head. Prepared for the attack this time, Godzilla leaned away from it, causing the strike to miss, and caught the tail between his jaws, pulling Anguirus backwards with a sharp tug. As Anguirus turned, Godzilla's tail smacked him upside the head with earth-shattering force.

Suddenly, Godzilla's head turned to one side, sniffing at the air. Made clear by the sudden tension in his entire body, he had sensed something; something compared to which this fight was of no consequence.

Godzilla took a fast stride away from Anguirus, the fight all but forgotten. Unfortunately, Anguirus had no such cause to end the fight. Charging forward, he struck Godzilla in the side, knocking the saurian sideways and sending him crashing into the ground.

Godzilla rose up with an angry snarl.

Before, this creature was a challenge. An opponent. A territorial intruder that it was his instinct to destroy.

Now, it was nothing but an obstacle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base, Japan

The three figures raised their weapons as Miki took a fearful step backwards.

The eyes beneath one balaclava suddenly turned, widening at the sight of something else.

"Down!" He shouted to the other two, both of them ducking before a burst of bullets shot over their head.

As the first of them rose, a feminine, black-clad figure shot forward, delivering a swift chop towards his neck that was easily blocked. Shifting her weight, she flipped him over her, following through with a sharp, powerful kick to the second one's head. Even as he reeled from that, she expertly blocked a strike from the third, jabbing her elbow into the bottom of his neck.

She turned to Miki, and said, with a cold, instructive voice:

"If you want to make it out of here, come with me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odo Island

Anguirus made another charge forward. Godzilla was no longer driven by the instinct to fight, or any interest in the matter; he was now simply frustrated.

Hunching down, Godzilla charged into Anguirus, hoisting the spiked creature over and, shoving against it with all his strength, knocking Anguirus backwards onto the edge of the chasm, the quadruped landing on his back, the spikes digging into the earth on the edge of the abyss.

Godzilla's spikes and eyes flashed bright blue, and the blue flame shot from his mouth, striking Anguirus' unprotected belly. As Anguirus howled in pain, the rock beneath him gave way, the edge of the crevice crumbling into a shower of rock as Anguirus fell down, vanishing into a cloud of debris and dust.

Godzilla gave a brief, almost unconcerned roar, then quickly turned, charging across the clearing and into the jungle.

"He's leaving?" Kazama asked, "Just like that?"

"I guess he's got no reason to stick around," Osaki shrugged, "He's destroyed the intruder, as he sees it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Takuya answered, "Godzilla's heading Southwest; straight towards Tokyo."

"Miki," Osaki realised. "Oh hell…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JSDF Base, Japan

Miki followed the stranger as fast as she could round the corner as the unknown woman shoved another clip of ammunition into her handgun.

"Who are those guys?" Miki managed to gasp as she caught her breath, "And as much as I appreciate this, who are you?"

"In order," The woman answered, "They're Red Bamboo. They're dangerous people who want to kidnap you and use you for god-knows-what."

"And you?" Miki asked, the gravity of the situation steadily dawning on her.

"A dangerous person who _doesn't_ want to kidnap you or use you for god-knows-what."

Somehow, Miki found that more reassuring than she would have done under different circumstances.

The first of the agents rounded the corner at the far end of the corridor, raising not the Tranquiliser gun that Miki had seen before, but a semi-automatic pistol, aiming it, and squeezing the trigger. The woman shoved Miki behind the wall, waited until the hail of bullets stopped, then swung round the corner and fired. Judging by the grunt of pain and the succession of bad language that followed, it appeared she had hit her target.

Miki's eyes were suddenly drawn to another point of movement; the second figure, turning the corner behind them and levelling his weapon. Miki thrust her palm forward, knocking him back with a wave of telekinetic power.

The unknown woman, clearly unaware of what Miki was capable of, stood in stunned silence for a moment.

"That's impressive," She finally said.

"Thanks," Miki smiled, as the woman swung round the corner again and fired, only to grit her teeth under her mask in pain as a bullet shot into her left arm.

"Are you…?" Miki gasped.

"I'm fine," The woman answered, "It's you they're after. Now come on!"

The two of them ran again, bolting down the corridor before they reached the top of a flight of stairs.

Miki turned as the third and final figure shot round the corner and opened fire. The woman pushed her down, under the hail of bullets. The other two, one with a hand to his bleeding side where the bullet had struck him, advanced behind him.

One of them delivered a vicious kick to the woman's head, knocking her sideways onto the railing. With a wave of her palm, Miki sent two of them flying back.

Then, with a sharp blow, the bottom of a handgun struck the side of her head. Her vision exploded into blinding star fields.

She felt herself fall back, the world becoming a disorientated whirlwind. She felt herself hit something sharp, and then there was pain, in her right arm, worse than anything she'd ever felt, before her head struck something else.

Before she could give any kind of voice to the splitting pain, blackness filled her vision, and the world slipped away.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! Those are always lots of fun! So who is Miki's unknown ally? What does the Red Bamboo (hands up who expected it to be them) want with her? Will Godzilla arrive in time? Find out next time in… 'Kaiju Wars'!

Actually, that doesn't sound very good at all. Maybe something different; perhaps something with monkeys. Godzilla fighting a monkey? People like monkeys, right?

No, just kidding, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.

All reviews welcome!


	7. Rescue

Man, this story is going seven different kinds of fast. Already, this is the penultimate chapter. So enjoy, and remember that after this story, there's still a third to come, and then at least one standalone story.

Oh, and in response to my worried anonymous reviewer, **Akuma**, if this series continues long enough, Anguirus' fate will be revealed, but remember the first rule of movies, comics and TV: If you don't find a corpse, the guy ain't dead. Besides, Anguirus is one my favourite monsters as well.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RESCUE

The sun had just vanished over the horizon of Tokyo Bay, the darkened sky hanging almost gloomily over the old warehouse on the waterfront.

Inside, in a dingy old room filled with rusted pipes, the three figures stood, one of them with a white bandage around his midsection.

"You idiot!" He shouted at one of his comrades, "Number 1 said we need to use the kid, and that works best if she's not dead!"

"She wasn't supposed to fall down the damn stairs!" The target of his abuse retorted, "Besides, you saw that freak stuff she was pulling!"

As they bickered, Miki's closed eyelids tightened and fluttered.

She became aware of things one-by-one; the first was the splitting pain in the back of her head, like a knife made of fire was stabbing into her brain. She tried to move, to do something to nurse the pain, but her limbs wouldn't respond to what she was telling them to do.

She managed to open her eyes, painfully, as she realised something else that was wrong.

She forced her head to turn, the pain becoming worse until she stopped. She could feel her pulse inside her head, and every beat was like a sharp punch. Her entire body, every nerve, felt like pure pain. For a second, she felt like she would give anything, anything in the world, to make this pain stop.

As soon as she saw her arm, she would have thrown up if she could only feel her stomach. A sharp spike of gleaming, white bone poked out agonisingly at the elbow, surrounded by ripped skin and dried blood all over the bone.

She tasted something, warm and sticky and salty. A second later, she realised that it was blood, from the deep cut in her forehead, a few strands of hair caked to her forehead in the sticky red liquid.

One of the men, she suddenly realised, was saying something, but her brain wasn't translating the sounds. It just sounded like 'blah blah blah' to her. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, and the sound was somehow ear-splittingly painful.

"Freaking kid's got a concussion," The man spat, "Figures."

"Just keep her alive until transport gets here," The leader ordered, "You wanna tell the boss the target ended up dead?"

In the midst of their argument, Miki somehow noticed that the shape on the floor behind her started moving, standing up with a dull groan, with an unmistakably feminine voice.

"Looks like both our sleeping beauties are awake," One of the men pointed.

The woman's mask had been long-since removed, her face strikingly beautiful despite the bluish-purple bruise on her cheek, her dark hair hanging messily around her shoulders.

"You're tellin' me you're all they sent, Akane?" The leader snickered, "They've gotta be pretty damn stupid."

"Firstly," The woman answered coldly, "It's Ms. Yashiro to you. Secondly, who's got the more moronic plan here; my people, or the people who just tried to abduct someone under the official protection of the JSDF?"

"We did a little more than try," The leader answered, as he and his men raised their weapons, "Or did you not notice?"

And then, it happened.

The roof of the warehouse collapsed, and four dark-grey, scaly fingers, tipped in massive claws, smashed clear through metal, glass, bricks and wood to cover Akane and, more importantly to their owner, Miki.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that thing?" One of the men managed to shout as the shower of splintered wood stopped. From above the deep gash in the roof of the warehouse, a huge reptilian face glared down at them, two blazing orange eyes seeming to leap out of the dark, scaly face. The dinosaur-like jaws were parted, rows of sharp teeth bared as Godzilla gave a deep, savage snarl that held all the menace in the world.

Up until then, Godzilla had never been truly angry. When first attacked, he had simply responded in kind and defended himself. When captured, he had merely sought freedom. When the choppers and planes had attacked him, he had been annoyed. Even when battling Anguirus, he was acting on sheer, territorial instinct. He had never been truly enrage. But now, Miki realised from the flood of pure, all-consuming rage that poured into her mind through the link…

Godzilla was, to put it bluntly: Mad. As. Hell.

As the pain finally became too much among the deafening noise of the collapsing roof and Godzilla's bellowing roar, and she slipped back into unconsciousness, Miki briefly saw Godzilla lean down, giving her a soft, affectionate and worried sniff. His orange eye narrowed, consumed with absolutely fury before she finally blacked out.

Miki was lucky that she wouldn't be awake to see what Godzilla did next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the JSDF boat finally pulled into Tokyo Bay, all its occupants could do was stare in silent horror at the scene before them.

There was Godzilla, curled up on the waterfront, his head dipped down towards something that couldn't be identified at this distance. Behind him, the skyline was cast a dirty orange over the mound of burning wreckage that had been a warehouse.

As the boat reached the shore and its occupants disembarked, they saw what Godzilla was protecting. There, lying unconscious on the ground, was Miki, the piece of broken bone poking out through her elbow, still and unmoving.

For once, not even Kazama had a wisecrack at hand.

"Miki!" Osaki shouted, running forward immediately.

The effect was immediate. Godzilla's head snapped up, the monster shifting himself so that, instead of curled around Miki, he was hunched over her, lowering his head down and giving a vicious snarl.

Everyone froze immediately. Godzilla, even at his huge size, reminded one of a dog guarding his wounded master, or some other animal defending its injured young. The obvious point was that, if anyone took a step towards Miki, they would likely be shredded, flattened, incinerated, or some combination of the three.

"Easy, big guy," Kazama started, making a slight pushing motion with his palms, "C'mon, you know us, we're her friends. Take it easy!"

Godzilla leaned down towards them, sniffing at them tentatively. Instead of allowing them any further, however, he simply parted his jaws and showed his rows of teeth. Evidently, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Godzilla…" A weak voice said from beneath him, "OK… they're… ok… let them…"

Godzilla gave a low rumble, reluctantly raising his head to clear the distance between the other humans and Miki.

"He gets it," The stranger kneeling next to Miki told her, "Easy."

"And who exactly are you?" Colonel Gordon asked as the group ran up to the injured girl.

"Agent Yashiro," Akane answered, "Special Ops."

"Wish we had time for introductions," Miyuki interrupted, "But we need to get Miki to the infirmary _now_. Osaki, give me a hand with Miki. Takuya and Kazama, get the first aid equipment on the ship. Radio the base and tell them what's happened."

"What about him?" Kazama asked, as Godzilla started down at them.

"I've got a feeling he'll be following us," Osaki answered. "Right now, we've got one priority, and that's Miki."

* * *

OK, I'll leave it there for now, and remember that the final chapter is yet to come!

All reviews welcome!


	8. Recovery

And now for the final chapter of this story. Straight after this, I'll be posting the first part of Episode 3, "Death from Above". You may be happy to know that "The Nightmare Serpent" is in fact planned for a little further down the line.

To **Infinite Freedom**, who inquired as to the fate of the Red Bamboo guys; y'know how there were those inside-out silhouette marks in Hiroshima? That's what they look like now.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

RECOVERY

Colonel Gordon stepped forward, the image of the snarling Godzilla, exhaling a stream of blue flame onto the burning warehouse, remained for only a second before he turned off the screen.

"It's all over the damn news," He announced, "'Gigantic creature attacks Tokyo Bay' is the headline of the week. It's just lucky as hell the place was abandoned."

"At least that's all the damage he did," Osaki answered, "And besides, it's not like this was unprovoked."

"What about that hot secret agent lady?" Kazama asked.

"Gone without a trace," Gordon answered, "And all we've got to go on is her word: The Red Bamboo infiltrated this base, kidnapped Miki, and thereby provoked Godzilla into setting a warehouse on fire. Didn't even leave us any corpses; just a mess of ash. And anyway, our problem right now is that yesterday, only handful of people knew Godzilla even existed. Now the thing's on the front page of every newspaper in the world."

"Near as we can tell, he's not far from here," Miyuki explained, "And it doesn't look like he'll be leaving any time soon after what happened to Miki."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Infirmary

"How're you holding up, kid?" Kazama asked as the door into the infirmary swung open.

"Like I've been hit by a lightening bolt," Miki groaned, "Repeatedly."

A white headband of bandages was strapped tightly around her forehead, and her right arm was held up in a white cast supported by a metal framework.

"I guess my new baby brother's become a celebrity, huh?" She asked meekly, nodding to the folded-up newspaper on the seat behind the desk.

"We'll sort this out," Osaki reassured her. "For now, you just rest up."

"You have to go after him, don't you?" Miki asked of the Colonel.

Douglas Gordon gave a stifled sigh, looking away from her and out of the window.

"Anyone mind if I talk to the kid in private for a moment?" He asked.

With silent nods, the others left the room, clicking the door shut behind them.

"So that's a 'yes'." Miki sighed.

"Miki, he blew up a warehouse," Gordon answered, "He damaged two JSDF bases and burned down a building within a week."

Miki didn't answer.

"Look, Miki, I don't want to have to take him down. Honest to God, after seeing him shrug off those missiles and the way he and Anguirus…"

"Anguirus?" Miki asked.

"The thing on Odo Island; he and Godzilla were knocking seven kinds of crap out of each other when you got snatched. Anyway, after seeing that, I honestly don't think we _could_ take him down."

"So what are you going to do?" Miki asked.

"I've been authorised to form a specialist team to find a solution to the problem," Gordon explained, "I've chosen Osaki, Kazama, Miyuki and Takuya."

Miki looked down in disappointment.

"My hands are tied here, Miki." Gordon insisted, "You need to look at this from their angle; they can't just pretend that all of this never happened."

"So in short, you're going to kill him."

"_Or_ find a way to contain him. The scientific committee's still got _some_ input on this. They tried to shut them up about the risks, but- small miracle- the only people he's actually killed have been those three mercs."

"Colonel," Miki started, "I don't think they knew about my powers."

"Doubtful that whoever hired them would've informed them."

"But _they_ would have known, right?"

"Yes," Gordon answered with growing dread.

"And they knew the place would be unguarded…"

"And they wanted security left to a minimum," Gordon answered, "As well as wanting you left behind…"

"So… you think?" Miki asked, "I mean, it's possible."

"Red Bamboo agents inside the JSDF," Gordon mused, "It's a disturbing possibility, but a possibility can't be anything else."

A brief silence followed, neither of them able to think of anything to say.

"We'll deal with this, kid," Gordon finally reassured her, "You get some rest."

He walked out and closed the door, leaving Miki alone with her thoughts as, in the waters rolling in the dock outside, the dark shape of Godzilla moved under the waves.

* * *

Short, I know, but this was really just a wrap-up/lead-in chapter. "Death from Above" is now also available for reading. Hey, I not only finished the rewrite, but its sequel too. Looks like I finally got this thin right! (Crosses fingers)

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
